Jenny Ryan
Jenny Ryan born Jennifer Scout Duffy O'Malley is Kevin Ryan's wife and good friends with Lanie, Javier, Beckett and Castle. She's portrayed by Juliana Dever, the real-life wife of actor Seamus Dever, who portrays Kevin Ryan in the series. Season 2 Although she did not appear directly in the first season, Ryan mentioned once that she called him regularly every five minutes. Although Esposito and Castle expressed doubt over Jenny's existence, she was subsequently confirmed to be real when she visited Ryan at the precinct, commenting that she felt that she knew Ryan's colleagues after hearing all of his stories about them ("The Mistress Always Spanks Twice"). Season 3 When planning to propose to Jenny, Ryan asked Castle for advice and arranged a helicopter flight over some of their most memorable locations - including the bar where they met intending to finish it off by eating in an Italian restaurant that Castle recommended near their heliport. However, the proposal was nearly jeopardized when Jenny learned that Ryan hadn't been playing darts with Esposito the night before (he had been going to visit her parents for their permission), matters being made worse when Jenny learned that Natalie Rhodes was currently working with the team (Natalie was one of Ryan's 'Five Freebies' of celebrities, being one of five women Ryan could sleep with if he ever got the chance). However, she eventually came back to the precinct to accept Ryan's apology, prompting Ryan to propose to her right there in the station, the two being warmly congratulated by Ryan's colleagues. ("Nikki Heat") Season 4 Sometime later she went on a double date involving her, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. Ryan was scared of what would happen and didn't want to do it, as Lanie was coming from a double shift, but Jenny nevertheless insisted. When the date came around Lanie was annoyed when Jenny asked the two of them when they were going to get married, causing the perfect night to turn into a disaster. ("Demons") Nearing the wedding day, the couple decided on a cleanse, not eating solid food until the wedding, a process which lasted for twelve days and had such impact as to provoke Ryan into fighting with Esposito over a doughnut. During an investigation it was discovered that the victim - a pick-up artist - had had sex with Jenny while she was dating Ryan, but Ryan clarified that at the time of the 'affair' he and Jenny had not agreed to be exclusive to each other. With that issue resolved, the wedding went off without further interruptions. ("Till Death Do Us Part ") Season 5 As Christmas approached, Jenny began to express an interest in starting a family, with Ryan being initially reluctant due to the terrible things he saw in his profession, until Esposito encouraged him to see his future child as something to protect. (Secret Santa) Before Valentine's Day, Jenny was ovulating and was thinking she and Ryan should try to conceive a baby the morning he came to work late, and later on which Ryan states that it might be their least romantic Valentine's Day until it comes and she tells him to have the night off, making the occasion romantic. (Reality Star Struck) Jenny is seen wishing Ryan luck by giving him a kiss as they leave to get fertility tests- having been attempting to conceive for six months without apparent success-, later visiting Ryan at the precinct just as he was reunited with Siobhan O'Doul, an old flame of Ryan's from an early assignment. Later, she visits the precinct wondering where her husband is and expressing her worry, forcing Beckett to reveal that Ryan went undercover to retrieve a book with people connected to the Irish Mob by using his old undercover name of Fenton O'Connell from seven years ago. After Ryan was successful in complete his mission, he came home to apologize to Jenny about the assignment, prompting Jenny to reveal that the fertility tests turned out to be a waste of money as she is already pregnant. ("The Wild Rover") Season 6 Things get more complicated when Jenny learns that Ryan is trapped in a burning building with Esposito and then she shows up to the burning building in labor! They talk about what to name the baby, Javier for a boy and Sarah Grace for a girl, until the phone cut off and Jenny got worried, until Ryan came out alive and Jenny gave birth to a baby girl name Sarah Grace. (Under Fire) Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Category:Season 6 characters